Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 002
"Welcome to Duel Academy", known as "Flame Wingman" in the Japanese version, is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. It first aired in Japan on October 13, 2004 and in the United States on October 11, 2005. Summary The new first year students arrive at Duel Academy via helicopter. They are gathered in the auditorium and meet Chancellor Sheppard. Sheppard congratulates their acceptance into Duel Academy and tells them to settle into their assigned dorms. Both Jaden and Syrus are assigned to the Slifer Red dorm, while Bastion is placed in Ra Yellow. Jaden and Syrus arrive at their dorm, with Syrus thinking that the building looks rundown, while Jaden comments that it provides a great view of the ocean. They find the top bunk of the room already occupied by Chumley Huffington, who explains he was held back last year. He explains how the dorm system works: The Obelisk Blue dorm is reserved for "elite" students who do very well on their entrance exams and have inside connections, while the Ra Yellow dorm is the middle-ground, housing students with successful exams. Finally, the Slifer Red dorm is where new students are placed that the Academy feels have little potential. Afterward, Jaden and Syrus walk around the school a bit, and find the Duel arena where students can practice their dueling skills. Two Obelisk students tell them to get lost because the arena was to be only used for the Obelisks, but then one recognizes Jaden as the student who beat Dr. Crowler. He calls for Chazz Princeton, the Obelisk Blue who watched Jaden Duel as well. Chazz brags that Jaden wouldn’t stand a chance against him in a Duel, but Alexis Rhodes intervenes, commenting that they would be late for their welcoming dinners. He was late for the welcoming dinner. That night, each of the dorms have their own dinner. The Obelisks and Ras have a five-course meal, but the Slifer's hardly have anything. They were introduced to the headmaster, Professor Banner and his cat Pharaoh, and then eat away. Jaden later receives a message from Chazz on his PDA, who tells Jaden to meet him the Duel arena for an Ante Duel. Jaden and Syrus sneak out to the arena, and Jaden and Chazz get ready to Duel. Chazz is confident he'll win, as he was the top student at his prep school. The Duel is interrupted by Alexis, who warns them that security is en route, as having a Duel after-hours in the arena is against the rules. The Duel ends prematurely and everyone sneaks out. Jaden reveals to Alexis he had just drawn "Monster Reborn", which would have him revive his "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" and attack Chazz's "Mefist the Infernal Generall" to win the Duel. He is correct, as Chazz had only "Helpoemer" and "Pandemonium Watchbear" in his hand, neither of which would have changed the outcome.In the OCG/TCG, the "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monsters cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton '''Turn 1: Chazz' Chazz draws "Chthonian Polymer". Chazz's hand contains "Mefist the Infernal General", "Call of the Haunted", "Pandemonium Watchbear ", "Helpoemer" and "Reborn Zombie". He Normal Summons "Reborn Zombie" (1000/1600) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Avian". Jaden's hand contains "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", "Elemental HERO Clayman", "Elemental HERO Sparkman", "Polymerization" and "Winged Kuriboh". He activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Since Jaden Fusion Summoned a Fusion Monster, Chazz activates his face-down "Chthonian Polymer" to Tribute "Reborn Zombie" and take control of "Flame Wingman". Jaden Normal Summons "Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws "Chthonian Soldier" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1400) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Clayman". The effect of "Flame Wingman" then activates, inflicting damage to Jaden equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Jaden: 4000 → 3200 LP). "Chthonian Soldier" attacks directly (Jaden: 3200 → 2000 LP). Chazz Sets a card. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Chthonian Soldier" (Chazz: 4000 → 3600 LP). The effect of "Chthonian Soldier" then activates, inflicting damage to Jaden equal to the Battle Damage Chazz just took (Jaden: 2000 → 1600 LP). Jaden Sets a card. Turn 5: Chazz Chazz draws. "Flame Wingman" then attacks "Sparkman", but Jaden activates his face-down "Mirror Gate" to switch control of both battling monsters before damage calculation. "Flame Wingman" destroys "Sparkman" (Chazz: 3600 → 3100 LP). The effect of "Flame Wingman" then activates (Chazz: 3100 → 1500 LP). Chazz then activates "Chthonian Blast" to destroy "Flame Wingman" and inflict damage to Jaden equal to half the ATK of "Flame Wingman" (Jaden: 1600 → 550 LP). He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Chthonian Soldier" (1200/1400) in Attack Position. Chazz Tributes "Chthonian Soldier" to Tribute Summon "Mefist the Infernal General" (1800/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Monster Reborn". Before Jaden can make a move, the Duel ends with no result due to external influences. Errors * On the fifth turn, Chazz appeared to have drawn a monster, but that should have been "Chthonian Blast" due to what was in Chazz's opening hand. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. References Notes